The journey of Naruto
by Null-Nature
Summary: A whole new world is ripe for the taking. After Naruto absorbs the Jubi he begins to travel across the worlds. What will he do when he meets a young green eyed wizard being abused by his aunt and uncle.
1. Chapter 1

'…wow ero-sennin wasn't kidding around when he said you shouldn't mess around with fuinjutsu.' Naruto thought as he stared at the beast decomposing in front of him. You see it all began 5 minutes ago when Naruto made the wise choice to test out his brand new fuinjutsu, a ninja branch that he (thought) reached master level in. What really happened was that after the grand battle he had with a resurrected Madara, Tobi and the incomplete Jubi, in a last ditch attempt he activated his brand new super awesome technique to fuse the Jubi with the kyuubi inside of him and to make him its new container. After that he would proceed to kick everyone's ass and go back home to a hero's welcome.

Dreams always sound nice. It seemed that he make a mistake in the sealing. Instead of sealing the Jubi inside of him he absorbed it, as well as Madara and Obito. The Jubi's power fused with Kyuubi's and so overloaded his body, ripping it to shreds and rebuilding it. Yeah, not a very nice way to win. The only good thing was that the nuclear explosion from the fusion and making of the new Jubi (Naruto) knocked him from his dimension stopping everyone else from using the Bijuu as weapons ever again. 'At least only the chakra was absorbed.' He thought. 'The last thing I need right now is two crazy people screaming in my head "TAKE OVER THE WORLD, TAKE OVER THE WORLD" all day long.". Ah but he would miss the fur ball, at least he was good company when he wasn't telling me to destroy everyone.'

Looking around he saw he was in a large white room. White as far as the eye can see. His body had also changed. He now stood at 199cm and his hair was now longer with red stripes in it. His sage clothing survived…..somehow. Looking down he saw a note that was addressed to him.

_Hi there new Jubi, if you're reading this then you're stuck in limbo with no clue how to get out. If you want to get out use your sharingan and rinnegan that you absorbed in combination with your demonic chakra in order to reach the gateway between worlds. But you won't be able to go there for another 1000 years, you see we sealed it off so you can train and get your new abilities and memories under control before we let you go to cause chaos. You see it would go well if you randomly transform into your demon form in the middle of a city and kill everything, or set random people on fire, or break a guy's arm from just bumping into them. However don't worry, you can read anything from any world here so have fun for the nest 1000 years._

_Toddles,_

_Kami, Yami and Shinigami _^-^

_P.S you pretty much reached the level of a god with your power, so we made you one, enjoy! _

Eye twitching he got up and sighed, 'well better get started…' he thought just as he started spamming out the shadow clones.

Year 100: Master all of Madara's and Tobi's jutsu and the sharingan and rinnegan and perfect chakra control as in so perfect he no longer needs hand signs except to learn new techniques.

Year 200: Got the Hiraishin down and elemental training. Now he just needed the thought and a flick to use any element.

Year 250: He had done it. Finally he has completed his ultimate goal…..he has found out the correct amount of earth, air and water manipulation in order to create…ORANGE PAINT.

Year 400: In the greatest peak condition he could be and finished reading background info on each universe.

Year 800: Mastered fighting styles from new worlds. A little hard to get used to the different energies but he did it. His favorite was haki, the rokushiki and kido.

Year 900: Mastered his demon form and energies and finished his seal, now all he has to do is think how much power he wants to use and that number appears on the seal and that's how much power he has. Right now he is at 5%.

Year 999: he has done it. His ultimate master piece for the ages. A….giant…..SANDBOX CASTLE PAINTED ORANGE.

Year 1000: Well it's finally time to leave, he thought. Getting up he activated his Kamui and teleported to the centre of the universes. Turning around he saw a plague that said "_Harry Potter Universe_". Grinning he stepped thought ready to go onto his next adventure. It was severely overdue.

**What do you guys think? It's a Naruto raises Harry story. Should I keep going or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Harry's Life

**I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

Harry was always different from his brother and sister, the children who lived, Henry and Rose Potter. For one, he had a perfect memory, never forgot a thing. That's why he could remember what happened that night. The night the Dark Lord came to their house on Halloween 1981. He knew that he was the one to deflect the curse that night when his parents were unconscious. At 2 years of age he stood up to the most feared dark lord of the time and won. That poor man must have been humiliated. After that event he was forced down into the shadows and watched the 'perfect family'. He knew by his fourth birthday that he was almost completely ignored and they sometimes forgot to feed him, he had to rely on the Potter manor house elfs to bring him some dinner.

He wasn't physically abused though, it was all emotional. By his sixth birthday he knew he wasn't loved anymore. How could he be, when they had dropped him off at those magic-hating muggles, saying that they would get him back when he was eleven and went to Hogwarts. By age seven he was the Dursleys personal house elf and was going to run away. He was given their sons second room filled with broken toys and things he didn't want anymore. He barely had space to move and their was no bed, just a cot. Using the genius intellect he was born with, he made his plans throughout the year he was there.

You see when most kids around seven years of age would simply freeze to death when they run away, Harry had a special gift, a gift from magic itself. He could literary sense the magic in the air, guide it to do what he needs and even absorb it into his body giving him a core the size of a Hogwarts graduate at the age of seven. He discovered this power after a bad beating by his 'uncle'. With his broken arm he wished it was healed and 'felt' something move into his arm from the air and fix it, making it better than ever. This was one month into his 'vacation with the Durlseys.

'Well,' he thought 'it's finally time to leave.' Opening the window he used his knowledge of physics he read in the local library to create air currents in order to gently glide down. In the middle of the night he must have looked like an avenging ghost or so, wearing all black. This was easy to him now, he became very proficient in using magic to get away from the father and son walrus duo. He's also managed to create a cloak that bellowed behind. It gave a sense of...how should we say this...awesomeness and intimidation.

Turning around he headed done the street and when he finally reached the end. With no noise at all, Harry Potter left for Diagon Alley.

Appearing in Diagon Alley he headed straight for Gringotts, the wizard bank, hiding his face as he did that. Stepping through he headed straight for an open teller greeting the goblin, thanking Merlin that his gift extending to a natural understanding of magical languages. *Hello I'm here to take an insurance test.* His reasoning was that since his father wasn't lord Gryffindor he could take the title and be emancipated, therefore releasing him from his family. The large amount of money from holding 25% of Hogwarts and the investments throughout the ages by the goblins didn't hurt either.

Shocked that a wizard so young knew their language, he collected himself and replied *Greetings young wizard, please follow me in order to take your inheritance test. The normal fee for the test is 100 gallons but we can make an exception for you just once due to the respect you have shown us.* Switching back to English he said "Thank you, can you please tell me what does the test entail and your name please.'

"It is no problem and the test entails us taking a drop of blood and onto a piece of paper linked to the family vaults, those that the vaults match by blood will appear on the paper in black and those that belong to you in magic are in red, and my name is Warclaw." Nodding Harry said "My name is Harry Potter, nice to meet you Banker Warclaw.", referring to his position as a sign of respect.

After a five minute walk they finally arrived in the inheritance rom. Pulling out the paper and a very sharp knife he said to Harry "Now would you please come over here, take this sharp knife and cut your hand with it please?" he said in a very creepy tone (for Harry). Doing as he said, Harry watched in awe as names started to appear on the paper, showing him his heritage.

_Le Fay – Heir by blood from mother's side_

_Gryffindor – Heir by blood from fathers side_

_Potter – Heir by blood from fathers side_

_Slytherin – Secondary heir by magic, primary heir alive – current status: wraith_

Shocked, Harry accepted the Le Fay lordship making him an emancipated minor, then he accepted the Gryffindor lordship and with the help of the goblins he disowned himself from the Potter family. They now had no claim on him legally or any other way. Stepping out of the bank he breathed in the air and headed out….right when he heard a scream. Looking around he saw an ice cream shop, a mugging, a screaming blonde man falling from the sky screaming, a pink poodle, a dancing dog doing the ballerina…. 'Wait what?' he asked just as the blonde man fell down right next to him, twitching. Curiosity overcame his stranger danger sense and so he walked up the blonde man.

**Next chapter Harry meets Naruto, what will happen? Please R & R.**


End file.
